Treasure Island
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Hermione falls off a ship and lands on a mostly deserted island. Draco finds her. DracoxHermione, written for dramione remix. Mature.
1. Part One

**Title**: Treasure Island  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Harry Potter  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Original.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Hermione falls off a ship and lands on a mostly deserted island and Draco finds her.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Mature, Some Violence, Character Death.  
><strong>Total <strong>**Word** **Count**: 8 913  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Completely AU.  
><strong>Author's<strong> **Note**: Inspired by/based upon the _Tarzan_ books by Edgar Rice Burroughs as well as the _Tarzan_ (1999) film by Disney (which in turn was based on _Tarzan __of __the__ Apes _by Edgar Rice Burroughs), none of which I know more of than what Wikipedia has told me. Creative licence taken with the location of the gorillas. Canon Tarzan learned to speak quickly and with ease, so I'm not overdoing it too much.  
>Thank you to my beta, <strong>shag_me_draco<strong>.  
><strong>Distribution<strong>: Link only please.  
><strong>Written<strong>: October 2011 - For the First Round of **dramione**_**remix** (at LiveJournal).  
><strong>Original<strong> **Couple** **Used**: Tarzan/Jane, from Tarzan.

**Treasure**** Island **(1/4)

The strong wind blew across the waves, over the boat and through the thick coat Hermione had been wrapped up in. She stood, swaying as the boat rocked over the water, holding onto the railing as she gazed over the dark sea, squinting in the hopes of seeing anything that could help them. The water thrashed angrily below, and now and again a wave of water would rise against the ship and splash over the edge, pelting Hermione with cold, icy drops.

"Hermione, get inside!" the Professor called over the wind as he came up to her, grabbing a hold of her arm; both to steady himself and to try and pull her away from the railing.

She turned and looked at him, worry across both of their faces. Behind him, she saw Blaise helping the First Mate; he too looked worried as he swayed with the boat and if he'd deigned to help out a lowly sailor, Hermione knew it must be bad. The deck was slick with water as Hermione allowed the Professor to lead her towards the doorway of the cabins below.

They were halfway across the deck when the boat suddenly jerked; so strongly that those men who did not have anything to anchor them in place, fell over. Hermione and the Professor fell to the deck, and without anything to hold onto, they both rolled along it as the boat turned, and Hermione lost sight of her guardian.

It was dark and cold; the wind harsh and the clouds threatening. They were in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and though Hermione had never thought herself to be the type of witch who believed in Divination, she now thought that perhaps she should have listened more carefully to her mother's youngest ladies maid, Lavender, when she predicted a gathering storm.

But then, she had also predicted a marriage for Hermione before the journeys end, and she had been wrong there; for now it was surely the end of their journey, and though they had been at sea for near six weeks now, Blaise had yet to ask her as her father had warned her he would. It had almost been enough for her to decline the Professors invitation, despite having been very excited indeed to go as part of her training as his Potions Apprentice. She was the first witch who'd been awarded that honour since Rowena Ravenclaw from Cornwall, and she was more sensible to her future than to allow a possible marriage proposal from Blaise Zabini, new Earl of Wiltshire, to stand in her way.

"Hermione!" Blaise called across the ship, the name barely discernable as most of it disappeared with the wind. "Hermione!" he began making his way slowly across the deck towards her and the Professor, crawling carefully to keep himself from being thrashed about.

A series of large waves hit the boat portside and with an ominous groan of the wood holding the ship together, the boat rocked sharply, casting a screaming Hermione over the railing and into the stormy waters.

The darkness overwhelmed her; she swallowed gulps of water as the coldness numbed her limbs and she struggled to remove the heavy coat which threatened to pull her down below. She thought she heard shouting above her, but the rush of the water and the whoosh of the wind carried her further and further away from the ship. Soon she heard and saw nothing.

She felt hopeless; yet she struggled to stay above the water's edge, not wanting to give up. She kicked her feet to keep afloat, and tried not to think of what might be swimming below her; especially not when one of her shoes fell off, and her foot was bared.

It started to rain and thunder sounded in the distance; land was near, and Hermione sobbed in relief as she kicked her feet harder and did her best to move across the water towards the sound.

A flash of light split the heavens and though it frightened her more so than anything else, the light showed her a small island in the distance. She tried to swim as best as she could; against the waves and the wind, getting more and more tired as each moment passed.

Exhausted and close to giving up, Hermione's naked foot scraped across sand and stone, and with a final push of strength, she pulled herself onto the land; collapsing onto the beach in the dark.

Above her, lightning flashed again and the bolt hit a tree in the forest not twenty feet from where she laid, but Hermione saw nothing of it, having already passed out.

– – –

A soft rustle to his left sounded, but he did not pay it any attention; his grey eyes were focused on the rabbit he had been hunting since early dawn, following it back to its burrow. The burrow contained several other rabbits, and the man smirked unconsciously as he realised it would mean he had meat for several days; he only had to come back here to get it.

"Daouum."

The man turned and spotted his brother; Aowui. He made a guttural sound back at the gorilla, who had come with him on his hunt and now waited patiently for him to make a move.

The man, his bright blond hair falling into his eyes as he turned, pounced on the first rabbit he saw, quickly and expertly killing it. Together with his primate brother, the man then walked back at a comfortable pace to their habitat. Though his brother did not eat meat and did not understand the man's need for it, he too seemed happy over the successful hunt as they conversed in guttural sounds and hand gestures. They quickly covered the ground separating them from their home and the man made sure he remembered his way back for the future.

On the way, they passed by the man's former habitat, where he had lived for some time with his birth parents. Before they had been killed, and Aowui's mother adopted him into her fold, which at the time had not even contained Aowui. He had been a youngling then, but still he could remember his mother's laugh, and his father's hand in his own. They looked like him; pale faced and blond, hairless and skinny.

Though he passed by the hut often as he traversed across the island, either on his own or with his brother, he had not been inside again. Now, as he passed it by, a fresh kill in his hands, he couldn't help but look back at it.

There was an ache inside of him he could not explain; a desire for something _more_. His brother had recently taken a mate; had in fact returned to their home with his female only two nights ago, following their seclusion. The man felt the desire to mate also, but not with any of the females he knew; nor did they want him.

His mother worried, he knew, and she argued with her mate over him, still now even though it had been near twenty summers since she had gone against her mates wishes and taken him in as her son.

He moved around a big tree that'd fallen only last night during one of the worst storms the inhabitants had seen in twenty-odd years. The soil was freshly turned, the scent of it heady, and the pit where it'd stood was full of water.

Aowui stopped suddenly, and the man followed suit having learned from experience to listen to his brother's instincts. The gorillas head turned towards the beach and his nostrils flared for a moment before he looked at the man, nodding his big furry head towards the shore.

The man, frowning, changed course and walked through the trees and onto the sand. Squinting, he gazed out over the water for a moment, not sure what Aowui had meant when he saw it.

A figure lay on the sand; a bare foot – looking just like his – laid so close to the shore that the water lapped against it as the waves flowed forward. The hair on top of the creatures head looked like a birds nest, only longer and more colourful.

The man's eyes took in the slim form and the dirty and torn cloth that covered it. He moved closer, curiously, not even noticing as he dropped his fresh kill onto the sand besides his feet.

The figure stirred and he stopped in uncertainty, crooking his head. A low moan rose as the head lifted off the sand, and soon, grey eyes met wide brown ones.

His heart pulsated in his chest as he watched the form rise higher, becoming a person, just like him; but smaller, slimmer and differently shaped. He felt a stirring of something unknown within him as he watched the delicate form move.

"Um, hello?"

The man frowned, not understanding what the female was saying; for it must be a female, the lightness of her voice and the shape of her chest could not lie.

"Where am I?" she tried again.

The man felt as though he should know; like he had heard the sounds she made in a dream long before.

Behind him, Aowui came lumbering through the trees, his heavy body crushing the palm leaves and the female's eyes flew towards him. The man felt irritated, and… angry as the small female's attention focused on his brother instead. His brother had always been the stronger and faster between them; and since the pale man was so different from the rest of the troop, his brother was always given preference; the most notable occurrence when Kerchak elected Aowui as the troop's future leader above Daouum, even though Aowui was the younger of the two.

But the reaction the man expected never came, instead, the female's eyes widened impossibly before she let out a loud scream. Right in front of their stunned eyes, she fainted dead away.

The man and his primal brother looked at each other for a moment, before Aowui, with a grunt, turned and left with only a pointed nod towards the slumped over female. The man walked up to her and with a flex of his strong and tanned muscles he lifted her up and carried her back to the habitat to settle her safely in his nest.

His mother arrived, puffing at his shoulder with her soft forehead as she found him watching the female sleeping soundly upon his bedding. She muttered at him as in approval before she moved off again, to her own nest to rest after her meal.

The man sat down beside the female and touched her cheek gently, overcome with emotions; he was not alone, for she was just like him.

He knew instinctively that she was to be his; she had to be.

– – –


	2. Part Two

**Treasure ****Island** (2/4)

Hermione blinked herself awake, unaccustomed to the bright light that shone down on her. The first thing she noticed was a half-naked man sitting by her side, silently studying her. She froze in shock, fear mingled with embarrassment at seeing his bare chest, and her scream froze in her throat as her eyes became wider and wider.

The man merely crocked his head to the side, the beginning of a frown forming as he continued to look at her. He grunted something.

Hermione blinked slowly. "What?"

His frown deepened, but he tried again, grunting and motioning with his hand towards what looked to be a platter of food; fruits were predominant, but there were also an abundance of red meat.

Hermione swallowed thickly and quickly looked away from the food least she get sick from the sight of it. "No thank you," she said.

He frowned again, leaning forward as if he didn't understand her only because he couldn't hear.

She repeated her words, motioning toward the food and shaking her head at the same time, and only then did he seem to understand.

Fear bubbled in her chest, and without taking her eyes too far off the man, Hermione tried to look around. It was only then that she realised they were up in a tree; and she nearly fell off with a scream when she realised how high up they actually were. She was not a fan of heights, and fear of falling overtook her fear of the unknown man and what he might do to her.

"Can we get down?" she asked, looking at him with panic brewing in her eyes and tone. "Down," she repeated, pointing towards the ground.

He nodded, and eagerly reached for her. Hermione yelped at the sudden movement, but allowed him the liberties as she knew she'd never be able to reach the comforting levels of the ground below without some assistance, however much she considered herself to be a very competent witch.

Once they stood securely on the soft grass, Hermione felt able to breathe properly again. "Thank you," she said to the man.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again quickly without uttering a syllable, a frustrated frown marring his forehead. Hermione studied him, just as he had studied her earlier; he was incredibly tanned, something not wholly unexpected if he lived on the island, which seemed more and more likely, and he was tall and muscled. Hermione felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she allowed her eyes to wander down his broad chest and down the smattering of hair on his stomach. He wore a cloth, and she blushed even further as her eyes skimmed over it, down his long legs. He looked very strong, but the way he had handled her had been gentle.

"What's your name, sir?" she asked. "You do have a name, do you not?"

He sounded out noise, and Hermione reeled back.

"I'm sorry; I do not know what that means."

He tried it again, but Hermione shook her head.

"I mean your _real_ name."

He breathed, loudly as his eyebrows knitted together. "I- no know," he said carefully, as if testing the words on his tongue before uttering them.

He looked delighted at being able to speak, and Hermione wondered just how long he'd been on the island if he'd forgotten such a thing as his name and his speech.

"No, no know- other word," he continued, stumbling over the words as they flowed over his tongue stiltedly, frustrated at his inability to recall. "'ember, I no emember."

"Remember?" Hermione tried gently.

"Yes, -emember." He nodded, delighted once more. He looked at her and smiled.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw it; not only was it beautiful smile indeed and her heart fluttered at the thought of such a man as he, for though she was brilliant and self-sufficient she was still a woman and the attentions of a handsome man was always flattering, but she had seen that smile before. When Blaise Zabini took over the Malfoy Manor upon his latest birthday, he'd held a ball to celebrate. Hermione had of course been invited, and during her stay at his mansion, she'd studied several of the portraits, interested as always in the mystery of the disappearance of the true Malfoy heir and his parents.

Lucius Malfoy had been a handsome man and his wife a very beautiful woman; though their son had been but a few years old when they disappeared, he too was expected to have grown up handsome; and expectations had been correct, it seemed, for unless Hermione was very much mistaken, this man, was the true Malfoy heir; the very same Blaise Zabini had joined their expedition to try and find.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, slightly breathless in her revelation.

He blinked and breathed and as she watched, his whole face changed.

"Yes," he said his voice suddenly clear and aware, as if her speaking his name had broken through the barrier that'd grown in his mind from years of living on his own on a deserted island; it was almost as if her speaking his name was the catalyst for him remembering speech. "Yes, my name."

"This is astonishing," Hermione laughed, all of a sudden realising the surrealism of the moment. There she stood, in a dirty and slightly tattered dress, on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, together with the long lost Malfoy heir, the true Lord of Wiltshire. And he wore no clothes and could hardly speak.

A rumbling to the left made Hermione turn, and she reeled back with a gasp as a large gorilla came into her line of vision. Another one joined it, and as Hermione looked, more gorillas were suddenly visible to her; in the trees, on the ground, in groups or alone. And all of them watching her with their dark eyes.

The man, _Lord__ Malfoy_ Hermione reminded herself, grunted and grumbled at them, and as she watched, all but one left them in peace; either lumbering away entirely or merely turning back to what they had been doing before her laughter had drawn their attention.

The sole gorilla left, instead of remaining where it was or leaving with the others, came forward. The gorilla and Lord Malfoy exchanged soft noises and gentle pushing of their heads as they communicated, and Hermione watched, fascinated.

Lord Malfoy turned to her then, holding out his hand for her to take. She frowned, but took his hand in hers; it was warm and soft, and Hermione blushed as he pulled her forward; so focused on him that she didn't even notice he was pulling her closer to the gorilla. She'd not even felt this way when holding Mr. Krum's hand as they'd last danced.

Lord Malfoy grunted some more at the gorilla, and Hermione froze as she realised how close she now was to the large creature he'd been communicating with.

"I don't think- I mean, um." She tried to extricate her hand from his, but he refused to let go, frowning as she started to back away.

"My mother," he told her.

Hermione blinked at him. "Your mother?"

"Yes," he made a noise, low in his throat, "takes care of me, since very small."

Hermione studied the gorilla, careful not to smile. "What happened to your parents?"

"Died," was all he said, before he turned back to the gorilla and bumped heads with her. Then she moved off, leaving the two humans alone. "Come," he said, holding her hand as they walked off and away from the habitat.

They walked in silence, still holding hands, and though Hermione was sure her mother would've been ashamed at her rather brazen conduct, _and __with__ a__ Lord__ no __less_, she couldn't find it in herself to be bothered. It felt right, holding his hand.

"I thought gorillas only lived in Africa," she said once they'd walked far enough away from the habitat for them not to hear; they might not understand what she was saying, but she would've felt bad about speaking of them behind their backs when they were within hearing distance.

"Africa?" he asked. "Is that a place you are from?"

"No, Africa is a continent-" Hermione frowned and looked up at him. "You- you have lived here almost all your life," she said, as if realising it only now.

"Yes." He helped her over a fallen tree without a word.

"Do you remember, from before? Your parents and your home?"

"Yes, more now you are here," he said, gazing at her with soft eyes.

Hermione blushed. They reached the beach where she now recalled he'd first found her, but instead of stopping where the sand had been disturbed by her fallen form, they continued down along the edge until she could see a small makeshift hut standing, its roof crooked, on the edge of the forest some distance away. "What is that?"

"Home," he said only, not speaking again until they reached the hut. "I have not been back," he said, pushing against the wooden planks that'd been made into a door.

The inside was sandy, but not so dirty as Hermione had expected considering the years of disuse. Furniture salvaged from the ship that'd wrecked the Malfoys on the island stood almost everywhere; the dominating feature the bed stuffed with leaves which stood against the far wall.

"More comfortable," he said, pulling her towards it.

"Wait, what?" Hermione dug her heels in, making him stop and turn to look at her. He looked confused. "What do you mean, more comfortable?"

"You no like high trees; I find soft bedding on ground."

"Yes, thank you, but I'm not tired."

He blinked, almost more confused than ever. "For mating."

Hermione blinked and dropped his hand. He frowned and picked it up again, not allowing her to let go even as she tried to extract it from his grip. "Mating?"

"Yes; we are the same, I need to mate."

"But I don't-" she said, bewildered for a moment before she realised just what he'd meant. Then her eyes widened and her blush flared. "I cannot!"

He growled. "You have a mate already?"

"No! But-"

"Then no problem." He tried again to pull her towards the bed.

"No!" Hermione dug her heels in and pulled at her hand. He stopped once more to look at her, hurt and confusion marring his features. "I do not want to mate."

"I- why?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"I- I'm too young," she said. "I'm not allowed."

Disappointment took over, and he dropped her hand. "Then why did you come now?"

"What?"

"If you are not to mate with now, why not wait to come here?"

"I didn't have a choice; I fell off the ship I was on, and I-" she sighed, suddenly feeling bad that she'd had to reject him. But she couldn't go to bed with him, even if he was a Lord and not even if he made her tingle and feel things she'd never thought she would; what would her mother say or the Professor if he found out when he rescued her? Though she was a strong and independent woman, she did want to marry one day, and no one would marry her if she'd already experienced a pleasure left for a husband and wife alone.

"Ready soon, yes?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, but shook her head. "Not for a while I'm afraid."

He sighed, but seemed to accept it. He glanced about the room, as if looking for something to do, and when his eyes fell on a bridal chest hiding in a corner, his face lit up again and he strode over to it with a few quick steps, Hermione following curiously. The wood surface was covered with beautiful ornate inscribing, and though Hermione wanted to study the carvings further, she forgot all about it as he touched the lock with his hand; immediately, a spark of magic glimmered and the lock clicked open.

Hermione gasped as he opened the lid; inside was a treasure trove of beloved items, not showing the signs of time, but kept protected by the magic of the chest.

A plush toy shaped like a dragon, with stitches for eyes and a chewed on tail lay at the top; the man picked it up and smiled in remembrance.

"I had forgotten," he said.

Hermione reached into the chest and picked up a photograph; in it, a young Lucius Malfoy and his wife sat, smiling and waving. In Lady Malfoy's lap sat a very young Draco Malfoy, chewing on the tail of the dragon he held in his hands now. Hermione smiled; any doubt she may have had as to his origin now completely shattered.

"Your mother was very beautiful," she said.

"Yes," he replied, not even looking at the photograph. Instead, he'd gone back to rifling through the chest. The dragon toy he'd placed on the ground beside him.

Hermione frowned. "I think we should clean first; it would be a shame to get these objects ruined now, for want of a maid."

"What?" he asked, frowning up at her.

"I may not have my wand, but I can still clean," Hermione said. "Will you help?"

He looked at her studiously as if weighing his options. Then he stood, and putting everything they'd taken out of the chest back into it, he closed the lid. "Yes," he said resolutely. "I will help you."

Hermione frowned, wondering at his behaviour, but she smiled instead. "Great, do you know if there's a broom around here?"

"No broom," he said. "Brush."

He walked across the room and picked up a makeshift broom, created out of now long dead palm leaves and a stick. He held it out to her.

"Thank you, but I don't think this is going to work," she said, touching the leaves. They disintegrated right over his question of why not, saving her the trouble of explaining.

"I will make new," he said and strode out of the hut, leaving Hermione behind with his memories.

She sighed as she looked around, trying to imagine Lord and Lady Malfoy living here, using this broom to clean out their small hut, hoping to get rescued. And then they'd died, leaving their young son at the mercy of the gorillas.

In an effort at not thinking too much of it, Hermione started to clean as she waited for Lord Malfoy to come back. She realised then that she had not introduced herself, and while that was perfectly all right at home, when she of course could not introduce herself to a man, she realised that there was no one else here who could do that for her; when he came back she resolved to present him with her name.

She had made some headway by the time he came back with a fresh broom. He held it out to her as a peace offering and she accepted it with a thank you.

"I make good mate," he said. "I help."

Hermione blinked. "Yes, thank you, Lord Malfoy."

He crocked his head to the side, frowning. Then he made a guttural sound.

"What?"

He made it again and said. "My name."

"Oh! I don't think I will be able to call you that, my Lord, but-"

"Then Draco," he said with a nod. "I like Draco."

"You honour me," she said, smiling. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Her-own-ie Danger!" he cried, delighted.

"Almost," she muttered, "but feel free to call me _Hermione_," she sounded her name out. "We need not be so formal with each other, especially not if I am to call you Draco."

He looked slightly confused at her words, but smiled when she did. "I like it when you say my name, Her-own-ie."

"Thank you."

His gaze turned longingly as they stared at each other, and Hermione turned away, afraid of what she might otherwise allow him to do.

"We should start cleaning."

"Yes," he agreed.

– – –


	3. Part Three

**Treasure**** Island** (3/4)

She could feel him watching her from across the room. Five days had passed since they'd finished cleaning the hut, and five nights she had spent in the bed next to him; he'd refused to leave her side even when she'd insisted he go back to his nest, and after the first night when she'd being woken by some animal crying in the distance she'd not been too displeased with his presence. He'd kept a watchful eye on her, for more than one reason, and though he'd not pushed her to mate again, she wondered how long he would be able to last before he did.

He'd hunted earlier in the day, coming back with more rabbit and more fruit for her to prepare; having quickly learned that she knew how to make food taste better, and having no other choice but to leave the preparations for her, after she'd refused to eat the raw meat he'd first presented her with.

That night, as they retired to bed, Hermione felt as though something was changing between them. Though he kept his distance and didn't push, she never woke up without him beside her and his arm slung about her form and holding her tightly. But he had never touched her the way he was now, sliding his hand across her stomach and grazing her chest as he pulled her towards his body. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips sucking on her skin.

Hermione felt her nipples harden and a slow burning in her stomach, but instead of relishing in the experience, she pulled away. "What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's time now, we can mate," he told her, rising up to lean on his elbow.

"What? I'm not ready," she denied, ignoring the fact that only a good upbringing and fear of a scandal was standing in his way of her complete and utter abandonment of her sense and reason.

"But you had blood; you are of age now," he said, confused.

Her eyes widened. "You saw that?" she cried, horrified. "Oh my Merlin." She buried her head in her hands.

He frowned, touching her shoulder gently. "It's good; you can have children now."

"But I-" she sighed, still refusing to look at him. "I-"

"I make you a good mate," he told her.

"I have no doubt, but Draco-" she trailed off, making the mistake of looking at him, of seeing how he was looking at her; so gently, so longingly, so utterly and completely captivated by her. Over the short time they had spent together she had grown quite attached to him, and he to her, probably more than she'd realised.

She wanted him. But though he was a Lord, they were not married and she could not do that to her poor mother. If she returned from her journey with child, her reputation would never be recovered and she would never marry.

Draco leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into her cheek gently. Hermione sighed, contently, and didn't stop him as his lips moved from her jaw to her mouth. Their first kiss was artless; desire and nerves driving it instead of skill, but Hermione felt a fluttering begin in her stomach again as he touched her.

He pulled her back down on the bed; their lips still locked together, and covered her with his form. Despite her best efforts at getting him to cover up more, he'd refused; likely because he'd noticed how she flushed whenever he came too close with his broad, bare chest. She laid her hands on it now, finally feeling the warmth of him, the softness of his skin and the fast beat of his heart.

He kissed her slowly, explorative, pushing his tongue into her willing mouth, and sliding his tongue along hers. Hermione surprised herself by moaning, and Draco smirked against her lips at the sound.

He was careful not to rip her clothing, mindful of the fact that if she hadn't fit into some of the clothes his mother had left, she only would've had one article of clothing, and though Hermione felt a moment of hesitance as he slid the dress down her arms and revealed her body to him, it was but a brief second before he pressed his lips to her breast and she forgot all about it.

Once her clothing was off, she felt him settle on top of her as he continued to kiss her and explore her body. She was too hesitant at first to touch him back; afraid of what she might find, but when Draco took her hand and placed it on his chest again she let herself feel her way over his body.

He pressed her down against the bedding, his hard body covering her entirely. She gasped in shocked pleasure as she for the first time felt his erection through the cloth he still wore, pressing against her wet centre. Her eyes opened and she stared right into Draco's grey ones, pleasure and want the only thing on both of their minds.

He moved off her then, rising onto his knees to remove the cloth covering him. Hermione blushed and looked away, only to glance back when he didn't come back to lie on her again immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Turn around," he told her.

"Around?" she asked, confused. "Why would I turn around?"

"On your knees," he said.

When she didn't comply he reached forward to help her, but she pulled away. "I don't understand why."

"This is how it's done," Draco told her, frowning at her hesitance.

"But I have never-" Hermione broke off, blushing as she moved up on the bed, covering her chest with her arms.

Draco stared at her, his eyes becoming hard. "You lied? You have mated before?"

"No!" Hermione cried, biting down on her lip as she looked away from him when she admitted, her cheeks a fiery red, "but I saw, I mean, I have seen…"

Draco crawled closer on the bed and placed a hand on her cheek, warm to the touch. "I have also seen," he told her. "Mating like this."

"_Animals_ mate like that," Hermione whispered. "And we are not animals."

Draco frowned. "It's good for mating," he said, sounding bewildered. "How else to?"

Hermione bit her lip again, looking away. "I lie on my back and you lie on top of me, like before," she said in a whisper.

"But you are so small; I will crush you. Much better on hands and knees. No hurting."

Hermione frowned at his logic, but when he grabbed her to put her in what he considered to be the right position, on her hands and knees in front of him on the bed, she allowed him to do so.

And then his hands were everywhere; on her naked back, on her sides, caressing her breasts and tweaking her nipples as he pressed his hips against her behind. Hermione blushed fiercely at his actions and was glad he was unable to see it, especially as his fingers moved down and caressed her derriere and then down further, to touch the wetness that'd grown between her legs.

She moaned as he touched her gently and almost hesitatingly, closing her eyes as she ignored her mother's voice in the back of her head that told her it was immoral and wrong, that this man was not her husband, and allowed herself to just feel; feel his hands, feel his words, feel _him_ as he pressed closer.

She gave a cry of pain as he pushed into her; pain mixed with surprise and behind her, Draco stilled in worry.

"Hurting?" he asked, surprised also.

Hermione blinked and breathe and relaxed, and after a moment could honestly reply in the negative. She was rewarded when he began moving, in and out of her, first gently as he tested himself and her, but then pushing harder and harder as she encouraged him with her moans of pleasure.

She arched her back and couldn't help but press back into him as he came forward and from one moment to the next, pleasure exploded in her, and she cried out loudly as she quivered around him. Behind her, Draco grunted and came, filling her with his essence.

Hermione fell boneless to the soft bedding as he released her, breathing heavily and still sensitive from the pleasure she'd experienced at his hands. Draco followed, curling himself around her and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

And in that moment, Hermione felt, that if a child resulted in their union, illegitimate or not, it would be a blessing to her.

Much later, they fell asleep together; wrapped up in each other on the bed as outside, the sun rose of a new day over the water.

– – –

Hermione looked down at the small bush containing red berries. She thought they looked like raspberries, but though the Bermuda triangle was strange – just the fact that there were gorillas there was proof enough of that – she was certain raspberries couldn't grow in such a climate. She passed them by, figuring she'd rather be on the safe side than accidentally bring back something poisonous; she could always bring Draco back to the bush later, for he would surely know better than her, for though she was an expert at magical potions and the ingredients they contained, she was not so good at surviving in the wild on her smarts alone when it came to food from the earth.

She was fortunate that Draco found her, and that he wanted her. They had spent six glorious weeks together, making love as often as Draco could persuade her, and only leaving each other when he had to hunt.

Hermione was happy. As she walked through the quiet forest, keeping close to the edge of the beach since she was by herself; allowing also the sun to splice through the trees to dance in front of her as the wind fluttered in the leaves up above, she felt content, and more at peace than she ever had before.

She was in love, and though she'd not told Draco yet, and Draco had not told her how he felt, she felt certain that he returned her feelings; all of his actions pointed towards a return of affection. They were marooned on an island, but they had each other and thanks to Draco's integrated survival skills, they were in want of very little.

A twig snapped behind her and Hermione twirled around, afraid; a gorilla would've warned her of their coming, and Draco would never have made a sound.

Before her stood Blaise Zabini, holding a machete. They both blinked in surprise, before Blaise smiled wide and came up to hug her.

"Hermione!" he cried, dropping the formal name he would've used in most other situations; the touching too was new.

Hermione extracted herself from his arms as soon as she was able to, but smiled at him in greeting. "Lord Malfoy, it is very good to see you."

"You have no idea how great it is to see you; everyone thought you were surely dead, but the Professor and I would not give up."

"How is the Professor?" she asked.

"Worried sick, feeling dreadfully guilty for having brought you along despite the danger."

"Oh, he shouldn't feel guilty; I wanted to come," Hermione said, her affection for the old man increasing. "Is he here?"

"He's back on the ship; we're moored on the other side of the island."

"How on earth did you find me?"

"It was not easy; we've searched every island we've come across, and would've continued until we found you. The Professor was convinced you were not dead, despite what the Captain said."

"I very nearly was," Hermione revealed. "If not for a thunderstorm, leading me to this island, I would've been lost at sea."

"Do not speak so, Miss Hermione," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

A growl broke the calm surrounding them, and Hermione turned to Draco, backing away from Blaise as she held her hands up. "Now, now, my love," she said, walking closer to Draco in an attempt at calming him.

Blaise frowned, looking between them. "Am I missing something? And did you call him your love?" he hissed at her, reaching out a hand to grab her arm to stop her progress. "He is a savage!"

Hermione shrugged him off. "He is _not_ a savage; in fact, _he_ is Draco Malfoy!" she told him.

"What?" Blaise studied the man coming closer; his grey eyes hard as his jaw tensed, as if in preparation for a fight.

"Draco, calm down," Hermione said, placing her hands on his bare chest.

He refused to look away from his staring match with Blaise, but allowed her to stop him.

"Leave," Draco growled out.

Blaise looked at Hermione, but she remained with her back towards him. "Hermione, you are-"

"I said LEAVE!" Draco shouted. His whole body tensed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, hoping she was enough to keep him grounded.

"I will be back for _you_," Blaise told Hermione before he started to walk away. "I have to tell the Professor that I've found you, and he will not accept you staying here."

"It is not his choice," Hermione replied over Draco's growl. She ran her hands up and down his back.

"I promised your father that I would see you safely back at home," he revealed, ignoring Draco's threatening sounds. "I intend on keeping that promise."

"Blaise, please just go. Forget you ever found me."

"You will regret this." With those words, Blaise strode off and away.

Draco watched him go with a hard look on his face; only when he'd disappeared from sight did he calm slightly.

"I'm sorry, that was-"

No more could Hermione say before Draco pushed her up against a tree and ravaged her mouth with his.

"You are mine," he told her between kisses.

"Yes," Hermione agreed as she held him, returning the fever of his kiss.

Their mating was hard and desperate; Draco barely allowed himself time to take off her clothes before he pulled her down on the ground and onto her hands and knees. Hermione, out of breath and nearly quivering with anticipation, happily complied with his desires, and she couldn't help but release a loud moan as he pushed into her. His strong hands on her hips held her in place as he began to move, thrusting harder in and out of her than he ever had before.

After, they laid side by side on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You are not to leave me," Draco told her.

"I would never," Hermione promised, kissing him gently.

– – –

A sudden noise made Hermione wake with a start. She sat up in bed and looked around; all was quiet, but something was wrong. Beside her, Draco slept quietly, his arm around her a dead weight as always and she smiled gently as she saw him sleeping.

Movement in the corner of her eye made her turn with a gasp as she realised there was someone in their home; the outline of a man was visible in the makeshift window, coming closer.

"Get dressed," Blaise told her. "Not that I'm not admiring the view."

Hermione blushed, covering her naked breast with her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come back for you."

"But I want to stay," she said, glancing at Draco. He wasn't stirring. She frowned.

"Don't bother; he's not going to awake up any time soon."

Hermione frowned at his tone. "What did you do?" She leaned over Draco; he was cold.

Arms pulled her away but Hermione fought them off; both to remain close to Draco, but also because she was naked. She didn't want another man's hands on her.

"He's dead, let's go," Blaise told her, his voice hard.

Hermione gasped. "You killed him?" she asked, horrified.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked, as if truly expecting an answer. "If you took him back with you, he'd take back his title."

"But we weren't going to go back!" Hermione cried, tears forming in her eyes. "How could you do this? What kind of a person are you?"

"I'm not proud of it, if that's what you're thinking," Blaise said. "But it had to be done. If you don't put any clothes on, I'll just take you back as you are, but I thought you wouldn't want that, given the number of sailors aboard the ship."

"But-" she glanced at Draco.

"He's not worth it."

"I love him."

Blaise flinched. "That's no matter. We're returning to England, and I will even forgive you for your indiscretion with this savage, and marry you anyway."

"I do not want to marry you!" Hermione screamed.

"Your father has already given his permission; we will marry when we return to England. I was going to give you the benefit of giving me a proper answer, but now you have no choice in the matter. Now, put this on," he threw a dress at her.

With shaky fingers and blurry eyes, Hermione obeyed. She feared his threat of bringing her onboard the ship naked was not an idle one.

The kissed Draco's cheek, one last time, accidentally splashing his face with her tears before she allowed Blaise to lead her out of the hut she considered her home far more than she had the house she'd lived in all her life before.

– – –


	4. Part Four

**Treasure**** Island** (4/4)

His head hurt. Draco groaned and reached up a hand to touch the tender spot; frowning as it came away wet. He looked at the hand. Blood.

The bed beside him was empty, despite the darkness surrounding them. He sat up, his head rushing at the sudden movement, and called for Hermione. She never left the hut at night unless he accompanied her.

Something was very much not right.

He quickly donned his cloth, and ignoring the pain throbbing at the back of his head, he ran all the way home to his mother, back to his troop.

It took very little to rouse the gorillas, and though Kerchak protested, everyone knew that Daouum's mate needed rescuing and that he could not go alone.

They lumbered over the island, scaring smaller animals as they passed over their nests in their hurry to reach the ship before it left. None of them knew what to expect; not even Draco, who had once himself been on one. When they reached the far edge of the island, everyone stopped at the sight of the ship. It lay calmly in the water, bobbing back and forth as it awaited the rising of the sun before it started its journey. The ship was moored and not merely anchored in the water; had it not been attached by rope to several palm trees, they would never have been able to reach it.

Onboard, the shipmates lay sleeping haphazardly across the deck; Draco paid them no mind, choosing instead to find his way below decks, instinctively knowing that the man who'd come looking for Hermione had taken her there.

The door was locked, but with a kick of his leg, the wood splintered and allowed him entrance. As he began his search, he heard the seamen up above scream and throw themselves in the water as well as weapons firing; his family must've started wreaking havoc.

He searched every room and cranny he came across, but though he found several men sleeping soundly, he did not find his mate, nor the man who'd taken her from him.

"Get away from me!"

Draco spun on the spot, recognising his mate's voice, muffled by the walls. He frowned; he could hear her through the wall, but there was no door. He hurried along the corridor, searching for an opening into the room as a crash of breaking glass was heard from inside. He hurried faster, fear threatening to overtake him.

"You bitch!"

_There,__ the__ door!_ Draco thought with relief. He began kicking it, but it wouldn't budge. He screamed loudly.

"Draco!" Hermione called from inside, relief and wonder evidence in her tone even through the wood of the door.

He pounded on the door relentlessly, but to no avail. A low grumble from behind him made Draco spin, and there stood his brother, Aowui. The gorilla made quick work of the door, splintering it with an easy fist pushed through the wood. Draco wasted no time in pushing his way into the room, where he found the dark man standing over his mate; holding her arm as she laid on the floor.

Draco flew into a rage, hitting the man over and over. Hermione screamed as the man began hitting back and as they struggled on the floor. Aowui tried to interfere, but was unable to without hurting his brother in the process, and it wasn't until the other man seemed to be getting the upper hand that he stepped forward to protect Draco; only Hermione got there first, hitting Blaise over the top of the head with a nearby lamp. He fell over immediately; bleeding from the large wound at the back of his head the iron cast lamp foot had created. Hermione dropped the lamp, horrified at her own actions, and when Draco reached out for her and took her into his arms to comfort, she began to cry.

Aowui left them, instinctively knowing they were sharing a moment between mates and that they needed privacy.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked after a moment, leaning away to look into her tear-filled eyes.

Hermione nodded, but then shook her head. "No. I killed him. I _know_ him, and I killed him. My father wanted me to marry him!"

Draco frowned. "Marry?"

Hermione sniffed. "It is what we call mating in my world."

Draco growled and looked at the prone body on the floor, eyeing it with distaste as he hugger her closer to him. "No marrying," he said.

"My parents would expect us to marry," Hermione revealed.

Draco frowned. "But your parents would not know," he said, studying her carefully. "Unless you go back to them?"

She swallowed. "Would it be so bad, if we went? I hate to ask it of you, ask you to leave _your_ family, but I-"

"Shh," Draco shushed her as she began crying anew. "We will go," he said, resolutely.

"We will? Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Draco." Hermione kissed him then, completely forgetting about the body lying beside them.

It wasn't until the Professor rushed in, clad in his nightclothes and cap and saw Blaise lying dead at her feet that she thought of him once more.

"Good heavens," the Professor exclaimed. "My child, what has happened?"

"Professor," Hermione cried, "I- Blaise was- there was a struggle and he- I-"

The professor held up a hand. "We will speak of it later," he said, coming closer and eying Draco and his scantly clad form. "And of your young man." He took Hermione's hands in his, throwing an amused look at Draco as he growled possessively. "I never gave up hope, though the Captain was convinced we had lost you completely."

"Draco saved me," Hermione said.

"Draco- surely not!" The professor turned to study the man more fully. "Good heavens above! It _is_ you; why, you look just like your father did at your age. Goodness gracious. And poor Blaise; he was a good man. He did not deserve-"

"He deserved," Draco ground out. "He took my ma-"

"He kidnapped me," Hermione interjected, uncertain of how the professor would react to her being called someone's mate. "And he- well, the less said of that, the better. It was in self-defence, the wound; though I am grieved that it injured him so completely. He _was_ a good friend."

"I will read him his Last Rites."

"Thank you; and may you please help me stitch up Draco's wound once you are done? I fear he's been injured badly," Hermione said, taking her mate's hand to lead him out of the room.

"Of course, my child," the Professor said, before he turned to Blaise. "Oh, Blaise, my boy, what an end." He shook his head sadly as Hermione closed what was left of the splintered door behind her and Draco.

"Blaise," Draco said suddenly. "I recognise the name, but I cannot recall..."

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione told him, her eyes widening in realisation. "I never considered it before; Blaise was your cousin. He inherited your estate since you were presumed dead and there was no one else to take over."

"He was my family," Draco said, frowning. "Why would he desire to kill me?"

Hermione hesitated. "I don't know," she lied. "Maybe he didn't know who you were."

Draco frowned, but accepted her words for truth.

– – –

Once the Professor had dressed Draco's wounds and the sailors who'd jumped overboard were fished out of the water, only minor injuries had to be bandaged. The ship had not suffered, and after a lengthy goodbye between Draco, Kala and Aowui, they set sail, everyone eager to return to England. Though the Professor had not gathered the ingredients he'd come to Bermuda to find, he had already lost his charge once and another of his companions had perished; he did not wish to risk any more lives.

"England is quite different," Hermione said, as they stood on the deck together while the ship sailed off, away from the island that'd been Draco's home for most of his life. "I worry you won't like it."

"You will be there; I will like it," he reassured her, hugging her tighter against his chest.

"The world is different; the way we live is different. We won't live outside for one thing, and you have to wear more than you are currently," she said, eying his lack of clothing.

He nuzzled her hair and kissed the skin behind her ear. "If I hate it, we can go back here, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, smiling. She sighed, twinning her fingers through his at her waist. "It will be nice to see my parents again."

Together, they watched as the sun rose behind their island; Draco was surprised at how small it looked in the distance when it had always seemed so large, and Hermione, both sad and glad to leave it behind.

They were both eager to start their new life. Together.

**The End**

_Kerchak_ – Tarzan-canon. Kerchak is the mate of Kala (the female gorilla who adopted Tarzan) and he is the leader of the troop.  
><em>Aowui<em> – Original gorilla, son of Kala and Kerchak.  
><em>Daouum<em> – Draco's gorilla name, based upon what Kala could've heard of his name from his parents before they died.


End file.
